guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Miss Sarah Lauren
The Highest Compliment I Can Pay You When you're finished can I copy your char pages? A F K When 21:57, February 18, 2010 (UTC) : Yea :D, but not untill I say its done D: I dont deliver half work ^.^ Miss Sarah Lauren 06:40, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Yay. Thanks! =) A F K When 14:42, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::I guess I dont do so bad for a girl who has no idea what the hell she is doing most of the time xD Miss Sarah Lauren 16:31, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::3 more stories to write then im done. Just need to check the english, because sometimes I didnt write something correctly or my grammer isn't right. Then you can copy whatever you want :) Miss Sarah Lauren 18:51, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::: I think I will be done thursday, will be writing the last 3 stories in the plane. So then you can copy all you want :) Miss Sarah Lauren 16:11, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::: IM DOOOOONE :D! :party: Miss Sarah Lauren 18:21, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I was wondering if I might have permission to borrow your character page coding as well. Having looked at many others in the past, I was amazed at how detailed and well crafted your pages are. Thank you very much for your consideration. :-) --[http://guildwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:J_E_T JET] 17:38, February 26, 2010 (UTC)J E T 19:36, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: sure, I have no idea what character page coding is though xD. If you can explain me what it is im sure you can use it :) Miss Sarah Lauren 07:00, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Character page coding is what you've been fiddling with ;) ::::::::It's coding which is used to assemble character pages. (e.g. red background, picture of your Ele, the icons, etc. etc.) A F K When 12:22, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::As AFK correctly stated, it is the Wiki code that changes the way that the character pages are displayed - all the cool stuff you created on your character pages. Thank you very much! :-) Now time for me to get to work! --[http://guildwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:J_E_T JET] 17:38, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Oh sure, go ahead both of you :) Just play around and see what the result is hehMiss Sarah Lauren 18:52, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: I want to check your pages out when you guys are done :) Miss Sarah Lauren 15:47, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I'll ping ya when I get around to it :-) A F K When 16:02, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: Alrighty :D /excited Miss Sarah Lauren 17:33, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Monster images Regarding the creature images you've been uploading today... most of them look like scaled-down versions of official renders from the official wiki. See: File:Ooze Devourer.jpg vs. gww:File:Earthbound Ooze.jpg. We are not allowed to copy those renders, as they are not ordinary screenshots (I can't remember exactly where it was posted, but I think someone asked Emily directly on GWW and she said "No"). I'm going to have to ask you to stop uploading these images, and I'll have to go through and delete the ones you already uploaded. —Dr Ishmael 19:46, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :... Oh.. I'm sorry :( I thought I help a little.. I guess I will just go out and make the screens myself then .. Miss Sarah Lauren 19:54, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::It's okay, you didn't know you were doing anything wrong. :) —Dr Ishmael 19:59, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::: I wanted to help.. but I just caused more work:( Miss Sarah Lauren 20:02, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::: http://guildwars.wikia.com/wiki/Corsair_Commander_(Dervish) atleast I found a new boss and made a page for him.. made some contribution today atleast :( Miss Sarah Lauren 20:50, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm 95% he's not technically a boss. :::::Please don't hurt me!! A F K When 22:45, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::: I could cap a skill, so that makes him a boss xD Miss Sarah Lauren 13:24, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::: 2nd thought, he had a glow, so that also makes him a boss :D!Miss Sarah Lauren 13:26, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Then one of the Commanders is using an inaccurate image. I'll discover which tomorrow and brutally torture whoever is responsible. :::::::Cheers. A F K When 22:38, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: None of the commanders(derv,ele,monk,warrior) are using the wrong image. I put them all on there and I saw them all in Dajket Inlet. Just the warrior's one isnt really easy to see, but I know its there :D. Sorry, no torturing for you ^.^ Miss Sarah Lauren 15:49, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Somewhat on the same subject here, why are you re-uploading existing images to filenames with a pixel size in front of them? Like "File:128px-Luxon Child.jpg". There's no reason to do that. Also, please try to be more consistent with image names - use the full name of the NPC/creature with proper capitalization. —Dr Ishmael 15:46, March 5, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, well.. I was adding more pictures under the same title. Male and female kurzick noble for example. But when I uploaded the other ones the picture was already that disappeared so I saved the picture under the name it was under already, I guessed it was the right name :/ Miss Sarah Lauren 19:04, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ...wow. That you've come a long way in a short time is undeniable. I added the |} X 2 to your user page coding (on the page I was copying stuff onto) thinking you forgot... that is clever. Very very clever. You're impressed me beyond words. o.O A F K When 16:38, March 3, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks :) And we girls are just so much better then you guys. WE'RE SO PRO YO! (I will be the best wiki improver evah!) Miss Sarah Lauren 15:47, March 4, 2010 (UTC) : 2nd thought, I should've choosen informatics at school, I wouldve ruled xD Miss Sarah Lauren 15:51, March 4, 2010 (UTC) : Third thought, I have a lot of 2nd thoughts lately :x Miss Sarah Lauren 15:51, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Meow. A F K When 17:22, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::: Just admit it, we girls are so pro Miss Sarah Lauren 18:16, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 18:05, December 1, 2010 (UTC)